


M의 아이들

by hicstans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Family Drama, M is Mummy Holmes, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Q는 셜록과 마이크로프트의 6촌 동생 뻘로 별로 집이 가깝거나 하진 않았지만 주변에 말이 통하는 사람이 거의 없다는 문제로 셋은 비교적 사이좋다는 설정입니다. <br/>다니엘과 벤의 나이차는 12살이지만 영화상으로 Q는 그보다는 어리다는 설정인 것 같아 15세 차로 해봤습니다.</p></blockquote>





	M의 아이들

본드의 인생에 있어 정체를 알 수 없는 미녀의 손에 끌려 차에 올라탄 뒤 알 수 없는 곳으로 끌려가는 건 처음 있는 일은 아니었다. 아니 실은 꽤 자주 있는 일이었다.  
그러나 그 미녀가 그와 충분히 떨어져 앉아서, 심지어 그를 쳐다보지도 않고 처음부터 끝까지 휴대폰만 만지고 있는 걸 결단코 처음 있는 일이었다.  
본드는 조금 자존심에 상처를 입었다. 정말로 자신이 예전 같지 않은 걸까? 나이를 먹었나? 유행이 지났나? 언젠가 Q녀석이 잘난 척하며 한 말 대로 요새 여자들은 위협적이지 않아 보이는 남자를 선호하나?  
어둡고 텅 빈 주차장인지 창고인지에 차가 섰다. 그를 여기로 데려온 여자는 여전히 본드를 쳐다도 보지 않고 내리라고 손짓만 했다.  
본드는 차에서 내렸다. 텅 빈 한 중간에 의자가 덩그러니 놓여있고 앞에 사람이 하나 서 있었다. 그는 거의 반사적으로 상대의 전투력을 평가했다. 들고 있는 우산은 속에 Q의 비밀병기 같은 게 들어있지 않은 한은 무기로는 의미 없어보였다. 잘 재단된 양복으로 싸여 있어 체형상 이점이나 단점은 언뜻 눈에 들어오지 않지만 서 있는 자세만 보아도 근접 전투 훈련을 받은 적 없는 사람이라는 건 알 수 있었다.   
그런데 제임스 본드를 자기 집 앞에서 불러내어 일대일로 대면한다. 배짱이 두둑하든지 합법적이든 불법적이든 권력자이든지 하다고 본드는 생각했다.  
“제임스 본드씨.”  
상대가 입을 열었다.  
“일단 자리는 준비했습니다만 앉을 생각은 없어 보이는군요. 아무튼 이쪽으로 오시죠.”  
여기까지 와서 더 사양할 것도 없어 본드는 그의 앞에 가 섰다.   
“당신은 누구지?”  
일단 기본적인 질문을 했다.  
“제가 누군지는 그리 중요하지 않습니다.”  
이런 말 하는 놈 치고 실제로 자기가 중요하지 않다고 생각하는 놈이 없다는 건 본드도 자알 알고 있었다.  
“그럼, 왜 나를 이리로 데려왔지?”  
“약간의.... 충고를 하기 위해서죠.”  
“충고라고.”  
“예. 아주 상식적이고 전통적인 충고요.”  
“대놓고 말하면 어때?”  
“어른은 좀 더 공경하는 게 좋습니다.”  
정직하게 말해서, 본드는 허를 찔렸다.  
“뭐, 뭐라고?”  
“나이드신 분을 너무 괴롭히지 말라는 뜻입니다. 아까 요구대로 대놓고 말하자면, ‘상사 속 좀 그만 썩이세요.’”  
“.............M?”  
상대는 웃으며 고개만 끄덕였다. 본드는 저 웃음을 좀 없애주고 싶다고 생각했다.  
“당신 무슨..... 전직 요원인가? M에게 집착하는?”  
하지만 이 사람은 전직 요원일 가능성도 없고 실바하고는 분위기가 달랐다. 본드가 영문을 몰라 하는 동안 상대는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그렇군요, 그런 사람도 있었지요.... 재발 방지를 위해 협력을 부탁할 경우 협조해주시리라 믿습니다.”  
“내 쪽에서 당신을 믿을 수가 없는데?”  
“믿어야 할겁니다.”  
“어째서?”  
“아니면 면허를 잃게 될 테니까요.”  
운전면허 이야기가 아닌 건 말하지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 본드의 눈빛이 험해졌다.  
“당신 정말 누구지?”  
“당신이 목숨 바쳐 지키는 영국정부... 그 일원이라고 해 두죠.”  
이렇게 말 빙빙 돌리는 각료 놈들이 정말 싫다고 본드는 생각했다.  
“구체적인 재발방지책이 정해지는 대로 본드씨에게도 알아야 할 부분은 알려드리도록 하지요. 그와 동시에, 그 분을 적에게서 뿐만이 아니라 고혈압이나 뇌졸중 스트레스성 당뇨 같은 위협에서도 역시 지켜주시기를 바랍니다.”  
본드는 ‘싫다면?’이라고 하고 싶었다. 하지만.  
‘거절할 수 없는 제안이라는 건 이런 걸 두고 하는 말인가.....’  
“아, 형. 또 이런 데야? 왜 사람이 발전이 없어?”  
목소리와 발소리 중 어느 쪽이 먼저인지는 본드도 알 수 없었다. 그의 뒤쪽에서 두 사람이 걸어오는 소리가 들렸다. 발소리로 보아 한 명은 군인이었고 다른 쪽도 최소한의 격투기는 할 수 있을 것 같았다.  
“오랜만이구나, 동생아.”  
본드의 앞에 있던 사람이 아까보다 더 부자연스럽게 방긋 웃었다.  
“여기는 왠일이니, 설마 나를 만나러 왔을 리는 없고.”  
두 사람이 가까이 다가왔다. 본드는 뒤를 돌아 새로 나타난 사람들을 쳐다보았다.  
본 적이 있는 얼굴들이었다. 셜록 홈즈다. 죽었다 살아 돌아온 명탐정. 그리고 그의 조수인 존 왓슨.  
“퀀틴한테서 좀 흥미로운 이야기를 들었거든.”  
셜록이 말했다.  
“너 그 애가 자기 이름 싫어한다는 거 알면서 계속 그리 부르는 게냐?”  
“그런데도 걔는 형보다 나를 더 좋아하지. 왤까?”  
셜록의 형이란 자는 조금이지만 정말로 마음이 아픈 것처럼 보였다.  
“열마 전에 조금...언쟁이 있기는 했지. 그 애가 있던 부서가 해킹당한 문제로. 나라고 그러고 싶었겠냐마는, 정부 일이란 냉혹한 것이라서.”  
셜록은 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“어이, 잠깐만.”  
셜록이 등장한 후 쭉 꿔다놓은 보리자루 신세였던 본드가 손을 들었다.  
“이미 신상 다 까인 것 같은데, 그냥 통성명 하면 안 될까?”  
상대가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“마이크로프트 홈즈라고 합니다. 평범한 하급직 공무원이지요.”  
셜록이 다시 한 번 대놓고 비웃었다. 마이크로프트가 그를 노려보았다. 셜록이 딴청을 부렸다.  
“아무튼 그래서.... 대화를 좀 나눠봐야 할 사람이 있어서, 추적했는데 형이 선수를 쳤더라고. 그래서 따라왔지.”  
“또 나한테 추적장치를 심은 거냐?”  
“아니오, 엔시아씨한테 물어봤어요.”  
존이 말했다.  
“어차피 비슷한 용무라면 같이 말하는 것도 괜찮을 것 같지 않냐고 설득하니까 들어주던데요.”  
“호오.”  
마이크로프트가 셜록을 돌아보았다.  
“네가 아직 효심이 남아있었다니 다행이구나. 어머니께서도 기뻐하실 게다.”  
“응?”  
셜록은 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“무슨 소리를 하는 거야?”  
마이크로프트도 덩달아 미소를 거두었다.  
“무슨 소리냐니, 그럼 너는 왜 007 요원을 추적한 건데?”  
“저 녀석이 퀀틴이랑 잤대. 것도 반복해서.”  
“뭐라고!”  
그건 혼자 외친 소리가 아니었다. 마이크로프트와 본드는 동시에 소리치고 서로를 바라보았다.  
“저기, 혹시 당신들이 얘기하고 있는 그 퀀틴이란 아이가...”  
“007, 당신은 현재 40대 중반인 것으로 알고 잇습니다만....‘  
마이크로프트의 목소리가 착 가라앉았다.  
“15세 차이가 과연 교제하기에 적합한 상대일까요?”  
“댁들 Q랑은 또 무슨 관계인데?!”  
사방에서 자기를 압박해 들어오고 있는 것 같은 홈즈 형제에게 본드는 소리 지르고 말았다. 아까는 M, 이번엔 Q 관련자라니.  
“형은 대체 왜 이 사람을 끌고 온 건데, 그럼?”  
셜록이 물었다.  
“어머니께서 요새 유난히 스트레스를 많이 받으시는 것 같아서 말이다.”  
마이크로프트가 말했다.  
“이제는 나이도 있으신데 건강이 걱정이 되지 않겠니. 그래서 우선 가장 큰 스트레스의 근원을 좀 어떻게 해 볼까 하고 불렀지.”  
“그렇게 효심에 넘치면 우선 체중부터 줄여보지? 성인병 걱정해야 하는 건 어머니보단 형 아냐?”  
“눈썰미가 많이 사라졌구나. 전에 만났을 때 보다 1.5kg 줄었단다.”   
“굶어서 뺀 건 뺀 걸로 안 치는 거 몰라? 하긴 형이니까 그것만으로도 애쓴 거지만.”  
“그러는 너야말로 이번에야말로 크리스마스에...”  
멍하니 있던 본드를 누가 옆에서 잡아당겼다. 돌아보니 존 왓슨이었다.  
“저거 시간 좀 걸릴 거에요. 잠시 빠져 있죠.”  
저기에 끼고 싶은 생각은 결단코 없었기에 본드는 순순히 차 옆까지 물러나와 존과 나란히 서서 말싸움하는 홈즈 형제를 바라보았다.  
“괜찮을 거에요.”  
존이 말했다.  
“말은 저렇게 해도 저들도 제대로 된 연애를 하고 있는 사람 없고, 어머니에 대해서는 ‘어머닐 속 썩일 수 있는 건 우리 뿐이야’라고 생각하지 않으면 다행인 걸요.”  
본드는 저놈들하고 같은 선에 서기 싫어서라도 앞으로는 M에게 잘해야겠다고 생각했다.  
“보아하니 군인인 것 같은데.”  
“군의관이요. 파병 나갔어요.”  
본드는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“MI6의 요원이죠? 그거, 힘들지 않아요?”  
존이 물었다.  
“뭐 적응되면 할만 해.”  
“그래도 개인 시간은 거의 없겠죠, 취미를 즐긴다거나...”  
말하다 말고 존은 여전히 싸우고 있는 두 사람을 바라보았다. ‘동생과 그 주변인물 스토킹’ 이나 ‘살인사건에 관여하기’가 취미인 그들을 보고 있자니 인생에 취미란 꼭 필요하지 않은 걸지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다.  
“....일만 하는 삶도 그리 나쁘지는 않을지요.”  
“왜, 지원해보게?”  
“이미 거절했답니다.”  
본드가 씩 웃었다.  
“왜, 취미가 부활인 삶도 썩 나..”  
본드는 더 말하지 못했다. 보닛에 고개를 처박았기 때문이었다.  
그는 잠깐 놀라서 굳어있었다. 기습을 당해본 적이라면 얼마든지 있지만 이렇게나 아무런 전조도 이유도 없이 갑작스레 뒤통수를 얻어맞은 적은 없었다.  
“충고 하나만 할게요. 의사로서.”  
존이 말했다.  
“죽었다 살아나는 건, 몹시 건강에 해로운 아주 안 좋은 습관이에요. 되도록 빨리 고치는 게 좋을 겁니다. 기왕이면 지금 당장부터.”  
생사의 갈림길에 서는 일이 잦은 본드는 알고 있었다. 세상엔 절대 건드려선 안 되는 인물이 있다는 걸.   
지금 존 왓슨이 그런 사람이었다. 방금전까지만 해도 온화하고 상식 있고 갑자기 사람을 패는 짓 따윈 절대 안 할 것 같던 사람이.  
본드는 천천히, 절대 그에게 거스를 의사가 없다는 걸 온몸으로 어필하며 차에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
그는 자기가 뭘 잘못했나 생각했다. 죽었다 살아난 건 자기만이 아니었다. 셜록 홈즈. 존의 반응을 보면 그는 가장 친한 친구에게조차 알리지 않고 죽었던 것 같다.  
“앞으론 절대 죽지 않도록 노력하지.”  
존이 고개를 끄덕였다. 긴장이 조금 풀렸다. 그래도 본드는 존이 여전히 말싸움중인 홈즈 형제들에게 고개를 돌린 뒤에도 경계를 늦추지 않았다.  
“저기, 두 사람! 이제 그만 좀 하죠? 둘 다 뭔가 잊고 있지 않아요?”  
셜록도 마이크로프트도 말을 멈추고 존에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“아, 그렇지. 007.”  
존이 두 사람을 끌고 차로 왔다.  
“우선은 따뜻한 실내에서 대화로 하자고요, 문화인답게. 형님 집 보단 베이커가가 낫겠죠? 들어갈 때 중국요리 사갈까요?”  
“존, 집에 가는 건 좋지만 저는 이 밤중에 기름진 음식은...”  
“아, 그렇죠. 걱정 말아요, 냉장고에 채소 손질해놓은 거 있어요.”  
셜록이 싫은 표정을 했으나 존이 노려보자 아무 말 하지 않았다.  
“갈까요?”  
존이 차문을 열었다. 세 사람은 고분고분 차에 올랐다.  
밤새 해야 할 이야기가 아주 많을 것 같았다.

**Author's Note:**

> Q는 셜록과 마이크로프트의 6촌 동생 뻘로 별로 집이 가깝거나 하진 않았지만 주변에 말이 통하는 사람이 거의 없다는 문제로 셋은 비교적 사이좋다는 설정입니다.   
> 다니엘과 벤의 나이차는 12살이지만 영화상으로 Q는 그보다는 어리다는 설정인 것 같아 15세 차로 해봤습니다.


End file.
